User talk:Vforvendetta1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vforvendetta1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 07:48, November 6, 2011 Mymeara Your pages do not meet the exacting minimum quality standards of this wiki and were not sourced and licensed properly. You must provide page numbers for all information on a page and a full level of detail about a subject which is commensurate with the other pages on this wiki. Your images must all contain the requisite legal license for use. I would suggest first reading our tutorials in the Important Links pages of the wiki's main page which explains all of this in detail and beginning work on simpler subjects than Imperial Armour 11 and then looking at our showcase pages so that you may learn our formatting standards. Try editing already existing pages for typos, grammar and factual errors and gaining experience in our exacting formatting standards before you begin such difficult projects, as without such experience they will likely be deleted. For an example of what we expect from a completed article, please see the Shadow Spectres article. However, again, practice with simpler tasks before you attempt something that complex. As for your images, they were NOT deleted, they will remain in our database until such time as they are needed once the appropriate licenses have been added. Thanks. Montonius 08:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) That is not what I said. Those pages do not meet our quality standards. The lack of proper sourcing and licensing is just one problem. I would suggest first reading our tutorials in the Important Links pages of the wiki's main page which explains all of this in detail and beginning work on simpler subjects than Imperial Armour 11 and then looking at our showcase pages so that you may learn our formatting standards. Please try editing already existing pages for typos, grammar and factual errors and gaining experience in our exacting formatting standards before you begin such difficult projects, as without such experience they may very likely be deleted again. Montonius 21:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Tanks Please check your work. Your pages are loaded with spelling errors and typos that are easily fixed if you read over your work after completing it. Also, please do not create new categories without first discussing them with me. Categories need to be inclusive and simple. I have allowed the Imperial Heavy Tank category to stand but I have deleted the Super Heavy category (which was also spelled wrong). In general, one, large, inclusive category like Imperial Tanks is enough. The Imperial Heavy Tank category can remain for now, but simplicity, not complexity, is the byword on this wiki. Other than that, you have done a nice job on the tank pages. Keep it up. Montonius 22:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Great Work As always, welcome back, and wonderful work! Always worth waiting for! Montonius (talk) 07:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Whew, I'll bet you're sick of the Deimos Predator Pattern! Great job. Montonius (talk) 05:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Dark Angels Great Work. Thank you for fixing the name of the new Horus Heresy book, I did not realise it was a two-parter and so the title seemed to be mistaken. Boy, they are really trying to drag this out! I have placed all the Dark Angels vehicle pages into the correct format. I do not think you will have any more to add based on the information made available so far on those new models, but feel free to check. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 06:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey man, I just wanted to say I am blown away by your latest work. You weren't around for a while and I wondered whether you had left us, but now I see you were just saving up the good stuff! Your work is just freaking fantastic, I can't praise it enough. The depth of your research and your formatting is awesome, when I compare these pages to those on the Lexicanum I am just blown blown away by the quality you are putting out. I can't wait to see what you do when you get to non-Imperial stuff! Thanks so much for the hrad work, keep it up! Montonius (talk) 00:59, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, IA 2nd Edition is not available in digital format at this time. If it ever does become so, you'll be the first to know. I would check the Lexicanum's pages for some those updates though, as sometimes they get someone with the physical book to update their pages. Sometimes. LOL. Montonius (talk) 03:03, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Death Guard Red link them to Death Guard (Barbarus). Excellent catch. Montonius (talk) 04:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Chaos is the One Chaos needs your love. Also, as there is a lot of crossover with the Imperium, I would think it might go a bit faster. if you would like a xenos faction, the Orks have almost none of their vehicles presently on the site, and they should be next for you after Chaos or concurrently, if you wish. As always, thanks for all your help!Montonius (talk) 08:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Nurgle Categories Gentleman, this message is going to both of you, though its contents are more directed at Vforvendetta. This category business was a mess. Shas'o was correct on both fronts -- one in that I did not want this category created, and secondly in that it does not belong on generic pages like Daemon, greater Daemon, etc. As I may or may not have explained, wikis suffer from what I call "category creep" in that their can often be an obsessive desire to create ever smaller and more specific categories that are completely unnecessary. The Chaos category pretty much covered everything we needed. When you create new categories you must also make sure that every page on the wiki that belongs in that category is added to it AND every new page created that should be in it is also added to it. This creates a nightmare of maintenance for the Admins. I did not want separate Chaos God categories because that would require us going through dozens of pages and adding them, and sometimes there is disagreement about where they should be added to and on and on. The Chaos category is broad enough and EVERYBODY can agree, in most instances, what pages belong in it. Shas'o was also right in determining that the Iron Warriors category does not belong on a vehicle page. That page is a generic page for all Vindicators. A Traitor Legion category must only be added to pages whose topics are WHOLLY contained within that category and apply ONLY to the Iron Warriors. Now, this was not your fault, V, as we have never spoken about this topic before, as there was no need to before this. But Shas'o is the wiki's category keeper, and his decisions generally trump all others save mine or Algrim's when it comes to categories; please listen to him. But the general rule is: less categories, not more. As to the Nurgle category, it is now on so many pages that I do not have the time to go through and remove it. If one of you has the time please remove it, otherwise I will let it stand for now. Thanks for both your efforts, but one recommendation I would make in the future is that if there is uncertainty over a given action or a dispute about it, please leave a message on mine or Algrim's talk pages and get an Admin ruling before moving forward so we can prevent these kinds of disputes from happening again. In any event, I loved what you did with the Chaos pages, V, and I look forward to the new pages you will be adding within this sphere. Thanks, everybody. Montonius (talk) 05:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) As I said, you have nothing to apologise for, you didn't know; we've never discussed category creation. No worries. And thanks again for your Chaos work. Montonius (talk) 22:23, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Aircraft You can find both on the TPB, though the newer one is only a collection of pages and not the whole book. Montonius (talk) 06:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, that's all there is. I do not expect a full copy to be made available soon, though perhaps at some point in the future. We do what we can. You can also check the Lexicanum pages, as they sometimes add the relevant information from non-digital books to their pages. Second-hand information is still fine. Montonius (talk) 07:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Imperial Guard (2nd Edition) Hey V, where did you get the Second Edition copy? Did you buy it? Montonius (talk) 20:58, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! A Great find! Montonius (talk) 21:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Codexes Hi V, I was just editing the pages you did from the Chaps Space Marine Codex and I need you to be a little more accurate in copying the information from the Codex. It's not like the IA books, Codices need to be transferred into the wiki much more one-to-one with much less paraphrasing. Please see the changes I made to the Forgefiend and Maulerfiend pages to see what I mean. Thanks, and good work. Montonius (talk) 09:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC)